Make you feel my love
by iibelieveindreamers
Summary: Miley and Nick had a daughter at the age of 18. Unfortunately, they broke up and now Nick has a new family. Miley, on her side is still single but happy with her daughter, Haylie-Grace, who announce she's gay. Will this bring her parents closer? NILEY
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one **

Time. There goes a major source of stress for some people. There goes the minutes we've all been waiting for to end. There goes the minutes we've all wished we could have more. Four fifty five. In some place of the world, people are going to bed. In others, people are waking up. In this room, the sound of the clock was surrounding the quiet work place. Four fifty five p.m. Five minutes left. Five minutes left of work until the end of the end. Five minutes left of work until the weekend.

The woman in the room couldn't concentrate anymore, just like every two Friday, five minutes before leaving the building. Now if people were in her mind, they would think she hates her job. If her clients were in her head at this very moment, they wouldn't trust her with their most intimate problems. But, she loved her job. She loved everything about it. She was passionate about analyzing but, that doesn't mean she couldn't be anxious about the weekend. She didn't have much to come home to, in fact, one on two weekends; she didn't have anything to come home to. But this weekend, she had her daughter and just like every Friday after work, they would go eat dinner and then go to the movies, shopping or do something else. That was their day. Her daughter was her best friend. The woman, Miley, had her daughter at the age of eighteen. Unfortunately, things didn't work out between her and her boyfriend, Nick. Of course, they were both so young.

Miley never saw her daughter as a mistake. In fact, it was the total opposite, she loved her so much. She always wanted a daughter. She always loved trying different hair styles and every possible way to wear makeup. When she found out she was going to have a daughter, she was so happy to finally apply and share all those things with her little girl, even though she was a bit young to have a daughter. Hers and Nick's parents helped a lot which gave them the chance to go to University and get a job.

Five. She smiled to herself in her office and gathered her things together. She took her coat and put it on walking out of her office. "I'm out of here!" She smiled while throwing her hands in the air. "Have fun with Haylie-Grace." Taylor, her receptionist smiled. "Thank you! Have a Nice weekend, see you on Monday!" Miley smiled and walked out of the building and to her car. Then she started driving to Nick's house to pick her daughter up.

Nick wasn't angry when he found out Miley was pregnant either. He was shocked, just like her, but he loves her. Unlike Miley though, when they broke up, he started a new life. Miley and Nick stayed together for a year after they had Haylie-Grace. Fifteen years later, he's married and has two kids with another woman. But even though he's not with Miley anymore, that doesn't change the fact that he loves his first child. When they broke up, they decided to have their daughter one week each. At first, it was hard for both of them, and it still was, a bit more for Miley since Haylie-Grace is the only one she has.

"Hi, Miley," Nick said opening the door with his son in his arms. No one could denied that Nick was an amazing father. That's probably what saddens Miley the most. She wished their daughter could have spent her life with both her parents.

"Hi. Is Haylie ready?" She smiled. They manage to stay on good term after the break up, they had too. They weren't best friend of anything but they weren't enemies for sure, either.

"Um, she's still with one of her friend. I'll text her to come downstairs." Nick replied and took his phone out with one hand, still holding his son with the other arm.

"Really? Can't you just yell at her?" Miley laughed.

"Nicole and Sophia are sleeping." Nick replied referring to his wife and his daughter.

"Oh, sorry," Miley replied but Nick didn't have the time to say anything back, their daughter and her friend were already at the door. Miley smiled immediately and gave a hug to her daughter. She then smiled at the unknown girl next to her.

"Hi, I'm Miley. Haylie-Grace's mother." She smiled and extends her arm to the other girl. The girl, who was about the same age as her daughter, smiled back and shook Miley's arm, "Emily." She replied.

"Nice to meet you." Miley smiled and turn her look to her daughter. "Ready for tonight Grace? I thought we could go eat and then go to the salon and get a mani and a pedicure!"

"Actually, mom, I'd like to talk with you and dad…" Haylie-Grace replied. Miley looked at her daughter, then at Nick and back to her daughter. "Eum, Okay." She finally replied.

"Why don't you come in?" Nick proposed. Miley nodded and walked in his house. As she did, she couldn't help but notice Haylie's style. It was so different from the clothes she was wearing at home, she thought. They all went to the living room, Emily included. Nick had put Gavin, his son away with his toys as they all sit in the living room.

"Okay, um…" Haylie-Grace started while playing with her hands. There's a sign of stress, Miley thought. She knew them all; after all, it was her job to analyze human's acts. "It's not easy for me to say this… I know you might be disappointed and you might hate me—"

"We could never hate you, Haylie." Nick interrupted. Miley on her side, was too busy analyzing each and every moves of Haylie.

"Okay… Well, um, you see… " She continued. "I, what I want to say is, I'm… I'm … gay." She almost whispered with tears filling in her eyes. Nick immediately rushed to her side, he always had his doubts, and this wasn't news to him. "It's okay, sweetheart. You know we're open. Don't be so scared, you're not weird because of that. And we won't hate you because of that. You know we love you." He hugged his daughter tightly. To him, it was a relief. At first, when he first started having his doubts, he found it a bit hard but all he wanted was his daughter happiness. They both turned to Miley. On her side, her brain completely stopped. She couldn't analyze, at all anymore. She wasn't homophobic, far from it. She wouldn't be doing her job if she was. She had gay's friends too. But hearing her daughter say it, it was a total shock. Like she thought before, Haylie wasn't dressing the same way at Nick's than at her house. Probably because Miley always wanted to have the perfect girly girl and her daughter felt the pressure to be one.

"Mom, say something…" Haylie said. No words came out of Miley's mouth. She wasn't that hurt because her daughter was gay, she was hurt that she didn't tell her before. She was her best friend. How come she didn't say anything? She didn't trust her enough? Then Miley thought, _she was my best friend but I wasn't hers. _

**Review? **

**I'm trying this new story, the characters are older but I feel like it'll give a whole new perspective. Please give me your thoughts. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

There is so much things to be ashamed of in life. You can be ashamed of a certain embarrassing action you did. But, being who you are is nothing to be ashamed of. Miley knew that. The last thing she wanted was her daughter to be ashamed of being gay. She had absolutely nothing against that. She was just in complete shock. "Okay." She finally managed to say.

Just as Haylie was beginning to speak, the doorbell interrupted her. She wanted to hear something more from her mother than just okay, what was that supposed to mean? It's okay you're gay? Okay I don't understand? Okay I just want to get it over with?

Nick got up to go open the door. He was confused. He knew Miley. He knew that reaction wasn't the way she react when one of her friend came out of the closet to her. In fact, she was so excited for him.

Nicole, Nick's wife, also walked downstairs with Emily, their little baby. When they opened the door, Joe, Demi, Frankie, Kevin, Danielle and Nick's parents were at the door. "Hi everyone!" Nicole smiled having no clue of the earliest conversation.

"Hi, Nick square." Joe laughed. "Sorry, I still think it's funny."

"Uncle Joe!" Nick's son yelled running to him. Joe picked him up and swirl him around.

"Come on in guys!" Nicole smiled. "Let's go in the living room." She said walking to her living room where Miley, Haylie and her girlfriend were sitting. "Miley?" Nicole said a bit confused.

"Hi… Sorry, we needed to talk about .. Something. We were just leaving. You coming Haylie?"

"Oh, you can talk now?" Haylie replied, still upset about her mother's reaction.

"Haylie.. Can we talk about this later?"

"Actually, I was going to ask you to stay here for supper."

"Oh… Well, I thought we were going out? I didn't prepared anything because we usually go out on Fridays."

"Come on, everyone's here."

"Well, I guess so…" Miley replied a bit disappointed.

"Stay." Nicole smiled. "We have enough food for three more." She said referring to Haylie, her girlfriend and Miley.

"Oh, no, no.. I don't want to bother… I was just here to pick up Haylie. You guys have a family dinner.."

"Come on Miley, Stay." Demi said. Miley and Demi used to be very good friend but when Nick and her got divorced, they stopped talking.

"You're not bothering at all." Nicole added.

"I… I guess so then.."

"Yay! It's been such a long time since we've seen each others." Demi smiled.

"Ten years." Miley replied.

"What?"

"The last time we saw each others. It was ten years ago."

"Oh, really? That long?" Demi said feeling a bad for letting her old friend for that long.

"Yeah, well… I got to used the bathroom. Excuse me." She said getting up and walking away to the bathroom.

Demi turned around and look at her husband "Is it just me or she doesn't seems to be very happy?"

"I don't know, Dem. She's a therapist, I believe she can handle herself pretty well."

Dinner flew by. If the house didn't have a roof and someone would be looking at everyone inside, Miley was definitely the only one who didn't fit in. She hadn't talk to Nick's family in a while and her daughter was mostly hanging out in her room with her girlfriend. Even though Nick, Demi and Joe tried to talk to her, she felt so lonely. Alcohol seemed to be Miley's only friend. Each time she would finished one drink, she would start another one.

"So Miley," Nick's mother said as desert was served "How's work?"

"Work," Miley burst out laughing and took another sip of her beer "Well, people come in everyday and tell me all about their stupid problems."

No one had talked to her in a while so they couldn't know she was drunk. As soon as she spoke the first word, everyone knew. Haylie, who was standing at the other side of the room was only hoping for one thing, her mother would shut up and leave. She didn't wanted to be embarrassed by her mother.

"I mean, who cares if your family is falling apart, right? We all have our problem, me first!" She laughed throwing her arms in the air. As she let them fall down, she hit her drink and it fell all everywhere on the table. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry!" She said bursting out laughing again.

"Come on, Em. let's go to my room." Haylie said as she started walking away to her room with her girlfriend. "Oh my gosh, I hate my mom. Have you seen the one she said 'We all have our problem, me first.' She totally meant me! My dad was so compressive, why can't she be?"

"There's always a solution, you know." Emily said as she took Haylie's hand to comfort her.

"What is it?"

As Emily explained her thoughts, Nick and Nicole decided to take Miley to the guest room. There was now way they would let her drive and they both knew she wouldn't accept any rides. They decided it would be for the best if she stayed with them for the night and leaves in the morning.

Morning also came pretty fast, same for the headache Miley had. She walked downstairs feeling pretty lost and nauseous. "I'm so sorry about last night…" She said to the family who was in the kitchen. She didn't remember the whole night but she did remember some part of it and she was so ashamed. "But thank you for letting me stay here…" She added.

"Whatever, mom. Just go home." Haylie quickly replied, still mad at her mother.

"Aren't you coming with me Hay?" Miley said confused.

"No. I'm staying with dad."

"Okay… What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, you don't get it. I'm staying with dad. I'm not going back to your place, mom. I'm sick and tired of moving every week. I want to stay here, forever. Well, at least until I leave for college."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

How many times have you heard an ambulance siren and thought it could be someone close to you dying? Or how many time have you watch the news and the reporters announce that an accident happened or that a soldier died at war and you immediately think it's someone you know? Human nature makes us wonder and makes us think of the worst scenario whenever news break down. Anxiety sets in and from this moment you start to wait. Wait for a call, wait for someone to do something that will reassure you or wait for someone to say 'everything will be alright.' All you have is hope.

This woman here was waiting for one of those thing. Her daughter just break the most heart breaking news to her. She wanted to stay with her father. Hope was the only thing Miley had. She hoped her daughter would change her mind or at least say that she would come visit every day. But no words came out of her mouth. Only silence filled in the room. The grown woman felt like she just lost her first love. It was worst than getting her heart broken for the first time. Nothing could compare to the pain she was feeling. There's nothing worst than losing a child. Only maybe slowly losing a child and this is exactly what was happening.

Miley finally nodded and turned around without saying a word. She was speechless. Tears were streaming down her face by the time she got out of the door. Nick quickly got up and followed her outside. "Miles!" He said grabbing her arms.

She turned to him and wrapped her arms around him "I messed everything up!" She sobs in his chest.

"You didn't…" He said wrapping his arms around her and slowly patting her back to make her feel better. "You're an amazing mother and Haylie will realise this pretty soon…"

"No she won't. She got you and Nicole. Plus, she has a brother and a sister. She has no place for me in her life. She got the perfect family right here."

"Miles," He said pulling away so she can look at him in the eyes "You are her mother and you will always be. She loves you, she's just going through a hard time. She's a teenager, she pushes people away. We did too. I promise, she'll come around." He promised whipping her tears.

She sighs and look down "I don't know why I reacted like this… I'm not homophobic or anything… I don't know why… I shouldn't have reacted like this."

"You were in shock." Nick smiled to make her feel better "Soon enough she will know. She already knows deep down inside that you loves her and accept her. She just needs to understand that it was a shock for you. And I'll make sure she does."

"It wasn't a shock for you…?" She asks looking up at him.

"Not so much, no. Mi, she wasn't the same here."

"I pressured her too much to be the perfect little girl…" Miley said in regret as she lower her head.

" No you didn't." He said lifting her head up. "If you would have known, you would have stop, I know you. She needs to realise that you didn't see the same daughter as I did. There's two side to a story. I swear, she will come back." He promised.

"You sound like the therapist here." She said chuckling a little.

"Hey, when the therapist is down, someone has to make her feel better." He smiled.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me." He smiled "I told you I would always be there for you. Nothing changed. I'm still here. Whenever you need me, just ring me."

"You have a life, Nick. You have a family."

"And you are part of my life. It's not because we're not together that we can't be friends."

They both stayed silent for a while before she broke the silence "Where exactly did we went wrong?"

Nick sighs "You know where we went wrong, Miley. We were too young. We thought we had it all and we obviously didn't. We were fighting all the time."

She sighs too "I know. I just think that maybe it would have been better for her if we wouldn't have got divorce."

"No. It would have been worst. Miley, it wasn't small fights."

"I know… She's just so broken. If we would have stayed together, she might not be in this situation."

"Are you trying to blame her sexual orientation on our divorce?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow.

"No! No! Not at all! Not her sexual orientation, the fact that she is broken. She's always been broken. For one thing, I am super happy she found someone. That means she believe in love. If my parents would have got divorce, I probably wouldn't have believe in love." She admits.

"Do you now?"

"Do I what?"

"Believe in love?" He asks.

"I know that it exist because I've experience it… Do I think everyone will be happy in love with someone? No."

"What do you mean?" He asks confused.

"I mean that someone will always be hurt. When we got divorce, you found someone else not so long after and now you have a beautiful family while I'm alone and still broken. Life's unfair."

He stays silent for a while "Are you saying that you still love me?"

**A/N: Wow! It's been so long but this story is back! Please review and tell me what you think : ) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Miley's mind shut when she realises what he just asked her. Usually, she never avoid any questions, she always speaks the truth. But this question took her by surprise. "Miley?" Nick spoke up after a couples of seconds. She was just standing there starring blankly into his deep brown eyes. Only one word came in her mind. Only one answer. The same answer since she was fifteen, 'Yes'.

"_I love you so much, Mi." Nick said as her head snapped back up quickly. _

"_Well, it's just too bad." Miley said. _

"_What?" He replied confused. _

"_It's too bad that you're in love with me because this means that you'll be stuck with me for the rest of your life." She smiled. "And you know, I'm a lot to handle." _

_He sighs "I know. Why do you got to be so damn adorable?" He smiled._

_The brunette smiled and lift her right leg up just like the Disney princesses "You know, that's my job. Everyone loves me because I'm adorable. I'm not like you." _

_Nick got up from her bed "What is this supposed to mean?" He smiled as he gets closer to her. _

"_Oh, nothing. It just means that I'm the beauty and you're the beast." She smiled sticking her tongue out at him. _

"_Oh really?" He said and stopped walking. "Then, you better run princess." Just by these words, Miley laughed and ran out of her room. _

"_You can run, but you can't hide, Destiny!" Nick laughed and ran after her. By the time they were both downstairs, she found her way to the back door and ran outside. Of course, Nick followed her and quicken his pace and he catched her just before she could get on the trampoline. Miley laughed and turn around in his arms "Oh no, I'm a prisoner." _

"_You are." Nick smiled and leaned in collapsing his lips with hers. Only the lights of the stars and the moon was illuminating them. She depended the kiss while smiling. Soon enough, they ended up on the trampoline while taking their clothes off. And for the first time, they made love under the stars. _

"Nick, we've been over for a long time. We have a daughter and that's about it. I don't even know you anymore and you don't even know me. We were two kids who spend their teenage years together and now we're two adults with a completely different life style. We don't know each others." She finally said giving him an answer. Of course, she didn't reply 'yes'. He was with someone else. He had a family. They weren't kids making love under the stars anymore. They would never be again. Everything is different. That is part of growing up. "I should go." Miley said before he could reply anything.

"Eum, yeah, okay." Nick said and walks to her car with her "You call me if you need anything, Miles. I know it'll be difficult but don't worry. I'm going to do everything I can. She'll come around, she knows you don't hate her."

"You already told me that, Nick." She said giving him a small smile "But thank you so much." She said getting in her car.

"I just wanted to make sure you understood the first time." He smiled. Gosh, did she loves that smile. "You be careful on the roads."

"I will, dad." She jokes. Damn, did she felt comfortable around him. Sure, she said they didn't knew each other anymore but deep down inside, the two kids making love under the stars and joking around were still inside of them. They just didn't know it yet.

"Bye Miley." He smiles "I'll see you later."

Monday morning came by pretty fast. It was a good thing that Miley didn't have any patients that day, she didn't have the head to hear them talk about their problems. She knew it was a lot more than just their problems but she wouldn't have been able to treat them as well as she usually does. After a long day of updating charts, she finally made it home. To her surprise, when she entered the house, her daughter was sitting on the couch.

"Haylie?" Miley said, which made the curly hair girl turned around.

"Hi mom… I think we need to talk." Haylie said.

"Of course.. Of course." Miley said and in her mind a huge grin was spreading but she didn't show it. She didn't show it because she didn't know what to expect. Maybe she was there to tell her she hated her even more. She walked to the couch and sat down next to her daughter.

"Dad talked to me…" Haylie said "I know you don't hate me mom…" Miley sighed of relief as she hears those words "I just thought you would react better than this, you know?"

"Trust me, sweetheart. If I could go back, I would open my eyes and see how you were really acting and I would react differently. Trust me, if I could change everything, I would…" She said taking both of her daughter's hands.

"I know mom… It's kind of my fault, I hide it pretty well from you… I know you were shocked…"

"I love you so much, baby girl. I respect you and I have absolutely nothing against you. You hear me, nothing."

"I just wished I could've been the perfect little girl you wanted." Haylie said as tears filled in her eyes.

"You are my perfect little girl. Haylie. You are perfect." Miley said and hugged her daughter tightly.

"But mom, I don't like the same things as you. I don't like shopping and pink and-"

"Hey, hey. Stop. It's not about that. It's about your personality. And you are perfect the way you are."

"You don't know that, mom. You can't know that. You don't know me. I hide myself from you for many years now. You don't know who I am. And this is why I still want to live with dad. I just wanted to let you know that I know you love me and that I love you too but it's time for me to be myself and I can only be myself with dad."

**Honestly, I had a little writer block while writing that chapter but I think I got it figured out now! I pretty much know what's going to happen next. So if you want to know, please review! Tell me your prediction, I'd love to hear them. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Once again, Miley got her hopes up even though she knew not too. Haylie's words hit her right in the face but this time, she was able to talk. "Okay…" She nodded. "I wish you knew that you can be yourself around here too but, maybe you'll figure it out later." She added. She couldn't leave the conversation like this without letting her daughter know that her mother was a 100% on her side.

"It's not just that, mom." Haylie added. "I'm just tired of moving from a house to another all the time. Plus, dad and Nicole are having a baby so I need to be there to support them."

And once again, her daughter kept surprising her. At this point, Miley almost wished she would stop talking. Every words she spoke only hurt her more and more. "Oh, they are?"

"Yeah." Haylie smiled.

"Then why don't you go. This was all a mistake anyway." Miley said getting up. Now, she was a lot more direct and rude then a couples of minutes ago but she was getting really tired of shit being thrown her way.

"What was?" Haylie asks and lower her voice for the next word "me?"

"Not you. The whole situation. Me and your dad. We thought it would be best to throw you back and forth from a house to another so you could have both a mom and a dad, but I was stupid. I was stupid because you had a mom there. You have Nicole. You're closer to her than me, and you have a family. So you're right, what's better for you is your dad's place."

"Mom, it's not what I meant." Haylie said getting up too.

"It's okay, Haylie. Why don't you go and forget about me like your dad did?" Miley said pulling her hair back nervously.

"Mom, I could never forget about you… And dad didn't either. Why do you care anyway? Do you still love him? Mom?"

"Haylie." Miley said in a warning voice.

"What? Mom, do you?"

"Haylie, I don't want to talk about this with you."

"You do! Oh my god, mom, you do!"

"Haylie stop! Who cares, okay? Your dad is happy and it's all that count. He has a nice family and he's happy."

"What about you? Are you happy, mom?"

"it doesn't matter, Haylie."

"Of course, it does, mom!"

"I'm not the happiest right now," She admitted. "But, I will be."

Haylie opened her mouth to say something but there was a knock on the door followed by her father entering the house. "Hi. Are you ready, Haylie? We have a reservation at the restaurant in 15 minutes."

"I am. I just need to go get my stuff." She responded and walked upstairs to her room.

Nick turned to Miley and gave her a small sad smile "I'm really sorry… I really tried to talk to her…"

"don't be sorry. She'll be better with you. We made a mistake. We were stupid. I was stupid."

"Why are you saying that? We wanted the best for her. She needed both her mom and dad and she got it. But now she has the right to chose. Wouldn't you be tired of moving too?"

"She had a mom." Miley said rudely. "Nicole is her mom. She's been ever since you're with her. She has a family at your house, here, she got nothing. I got nothing to offer her. Not even a pet."

"Nicole's not her mom, Miles. Haylie loves you and you know that."

"She loves me, yes. But who did she opened to for the last years? Not me but your wife. Who did she run up to when she was hurt? Not me but your wife. She got everything she's always dreamed of with you." This time, Nick's the one who got interrupted by his daughter who walked downstairs with some boxes. Nick took some of them to help her and glance back at Miley who was holding back some tears.

"I'll come get some of my others stuff later." Haylie said and walked outside to the car. Nick followed her outside "Hey, Haylie. Tell Nicole I'll be a bit late. I need to talk to your mom, okay?" Haylie nodded and Nick walked back inside the house. Miley was nowhere to be found in the living room so he walked upstairs to her bedroom where she was already sitting on the bed crying. "Mi…"

"Go away, Nick."

"Miley." He said sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her. "Don't cry, she'll be back."

"I never expected this. Sixteen years ago, I was pregnant and in love and now I'm alone. All alone. My baby left me, you left me. Even my parents are travelling the world."

"You're not alone… We're here for you."

"No you ain't. Nick you have a beautiful family you don't have time for your ex-girlfriend. And I don't want you to have time for me because you got everything you could hope for. If only you knew how much I'd give to have an amazing husband and beautiful children."

"It's never too late, Mi…" He said rubbing her back.

"it is, Nick. At some point you realise you're 33 years old and you have accomplished nothing."

"You have. Have you seen yourself? You're an amazing psy and you have a beautiful house."

"Does that all matters? No it doesn't Nick. The only thing that matters is love and family. And I have nothing."

"You really need to be more positive, you know?"

"I stopped being positive the day I lost you." She admitted.

**Really short update, I'm sorry about that! But I have some great news… kind of. I made a twitter so if you guys want to be updated on my stories, I will talk about them there. It's WellBeADream_ *two underscores. So follow me and we can talk there! : )**

**Again sorry about that short update but if you review, I will try to post another one as soon as I can! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Nick sighed and unwrapped his arms around her, "Miley, you know as much as I do that we were not happy together." His words weren't meant to hurt her, but they did and he saw it. He sighed again and took her hands, "Miley, we kept fighting all the time. We were too young when we had Haylie, we weren't ready. Now we're great parents for her but if we would've stayed together, we probably wouldn't be where we are. You wouldn't have got your phD and I would probably still be partying."

She nodded, "I know. I just, I don't want to get back together. I don't want you to think that. I just wished it would've worked out. Because we caused a lot of pain." She looked down at their hands, "just promise me you'll do everything for Haylie. I know your wife is pregnant and that you have two others kids at home but even though she's a teenager now, she needs you."

"Don't worry. Just because I have kids with Nicole doesn't mean I will treat our daughter differently. I love them all equally." He reassured her.

She looked up at him, "Thank you."

He smiled lightly and let go of her hands, "Well, I should probably go now… Will you be all right? I know your hurt but please see the positive side, Miles."

She nodded, "I'll be fine. I'm a therapist, I can handle myself, uh?" She joked and gave him a small smile.

He chuckled, "I've always loved how you can turn a situation into a joke." He smiled, "Take good care of you, Mi. Call me if there's anything, don't hide all your pain inside." He got up and kissed her cheek.

"I won't. Thank you, Nick." He nodded and they said goodbye. Miley watched him leave and closed her eyes tightly letting memories take over her mind.

A sixteen year old Miley walked to up to Nick's and walked in without knocking. She saw him sleeping and smiled. She took some birthday horns out of her purse and walked up to him. She sat on top of him and blew in the horns making him jumped up, "What the-?!" Miley burst out laughing, "Happy birthday baby!"

_Nick laughed and got on his elbow, "You're crazy." _

_She laughed, "Oh trust me, your reaction was so worth it! Your face was like this," she mimicked his face and laughed again. _

_He laughed too, "Well, if that means that you're here on top of me like this, I could get used to being waken up like this every morning." He smirked and put his hands on her waist. _

_She smiled and peck his lips, "Happy birthday," She peck his lips again, "Happy birthday," again, "happy birthday." _

_He laughed, "thank you." He peck hers, "thank you," again, "Thank you." This time, he kissed her more passionately but she pushed him away, "Ew, go brush your teeth." She laughed_

_He gasped jokingly, "Insulting your boyfriend on his birthday?" _

_She laughed and nodded, "go! I want to give your your gift." _

_He raised his eyebrows, "I need to brush my teeth for my gift?" He got up making her fall down on his bed next to him, "I bet I'll like it." He smirked and walked to his bathroom. _

"_Oh, I wouldn't think that way if I were you." She laughed, "You'll be disappointed." _

_He walked out the bathroom brushing his teeth, "Oh really? Then I don't want it." He joked. _

_She gasped, "MEAN!" _

_He laughed and went to the bathroom and finished brushing his teeth, "You know I'm kidding babe." _

"_You better be." She smiled and took a box out. "Here it's for you." _

_He smiled and unwrapped it. He opened the box and looked at her a bit shock, "Mi…" _

_She smiled, "I know how much this all mean to you so…" He took the dog tag that was laying in the box and looked at it. "I thought you had yours for a while now, too.." She added. _

"_It's perfect." He smiled, "Thank you so much. It's really the best gift." _

_She smiled and took it from his hands, "Here let me put it on you." She took his old one off his neck and put the one she just gave to him around. "There you go." She kissed his cheek and sat back down. _

_He smiled and took his old one, "Here. Something for you." He pulled her hair up and put the dog tag around her neck, "This necklace is to show everyone that I can't live without insulin. So now this is my way of showing you and the world that I can't live without you." _

_She smiled hugely, "You're amazing Nick. Thank you.." She kissed him. "I love you so much."_

"_I love you too, Miley." He smiled. _

Miley smiled at the memory and walked up to her drawer. She took the dog tag out and put it around her. She laid back down and held the necklace and kissed it, "I want to show the world I can't live without you." She whispered to herself and fell asleep holding the dog tag tightly.

Meanwhile, Nick had just got home after going to the restaurant. The kids were asleep and Haylie was gone to her girlfriend's house. Nicole sat next to him on the couch and put her legs on his and smiled, "I'm the happiest I've ever been. We have a beautiful family, Nick. Thank you for giving me beautiful children and being an amazing father to them."

Nick smiled and put her hands on her legs, "Thanks to you for giving me the opportunity to be an amazing father." He peck her lips, "Let's get married." He blurted out.

She looked at him confused, "We already are married?" She laughed.

"I know. But we didn't get married in front of all our friends and family. We just went to the court and got married. But what about we should everyone just how happy we are?" He smiled.

She smiled hugely, "Are you serious?"

"Never been more serious about anything or anyone." He smiled.

"Then yes! Yes I do!" She laughed and peck his lips.

He smiled, "I love you, Nicole."

"I love you too, Nicholas." She smiled and kissed him.

A few days later, Miley was at home with Emily when she heard the postman dropping some mail. She walked outside and when to get the mail.

"Do you ever imagine if you had a secret admirer and he would send you mail?" Emily laughed, "That's all I think about when I go get the mail."

Miley laughed, "You're still desperate even though you have a boyfriend? That's low Em." She laughed and opened one.

"I'm not. I was just joking." She laughed and saw the letter, "Oh! A wedding invitation! That's so fun! Is it someone we know? Will I get invited? I love wedding!" She said excitedly, "Who is it?!"

Miley kept looking at the invitation and then looked up at Emily trying to hold back the tears, "Nick."

**A/N: So sorry it took so long! I've been seriously so busy! I'll try to update during Christmas break as much as I can! **

**Please leave a review, I love hearing your thoughts!**

**&Follow me on Twitter, WellBeADream_ (two _)**

**: ) **


End file.
